Ram or Samchel  a love story
by KaitlinMitchellMontieth
Summary: So everyone loves puckelberry, and Finchel, but what would happen if it was Sam and Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat in the choir room listening to Mr. Shuster go on about how important practicing was for Nationals. But all Rachel could think about was '_How could he still love her, after all she did cheat on him'  
_ of course Rachel had needed to get something from the auditorium that fateful day when she saw Finn and Quinn lip locking. '_should I tell Sam, or not?'_ Rachel thought. She decided to leave it alone, unless something came up where it was completely necessary.

"Rachel" Mr. Shue said.  
"Hm?"  
"You and Sam will be partnered for this week's duets competition" He told her  
Rachel's face drained of colour and she nodded, dreading her task for this week.

SAMS POV

"So I was thinking we could do something that we could sing with only an acoustic guitar" Sam said, although he could tell Rachel wasn't really listening, _what was with her anyways? _ He thought.  
"Oh well, you're always using your guitar Sam, don't you think that it would be wiser if you kind of burst out of your shell?" Rachel said, realising that she wasn't really being herself.  
"I never... I never thought of it that way" He paused, "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well" Rachel paused feeling someone's gaze burning into the side of her face, it was both Quinn and Finn, and they were both glaring at her and Sam. "Well I was thinking something more Broadway, but your more into rock so. We don't have to do my idea"  
"Well..." Sam paused to see Rachel staring off into space, "Look Rachel are you ok? You seem really ...distant"  
Rachel looked at him noting that he was talking to her, "Oh um, it's nothing just stuff at home"  
Sam looked at her, doubting what she had just said was the truth, "Well whatever it is, you can talk to me, if you need to Rachel"  
She looked at him, her eyes showing how shocked she was that someone she had never talked to was being so nice to her.  
"Thanks Sam" she said patting his shoulder, and walking out of the classroom just as the bell rang.

Santana's POV

Santana sat in the back of the choir room with Mercedes yammering on about how she wished Kurt were there. "_Why doesn't Tina Turner over there just marry him if she likes him so much"_ she thought to herself, Santana didn't really care, she just wanted to get out of there and get something to eat. What is wrong here...she thought, looking around the room everything looked normal, Frankenteen was flirting Prego, the Asians were being all lovey-dovey but what was off? She looked over to see Sam hunched over his thighs with his hands clasped together and talking to the Troll who wasn't really paying attention. Wait a minute...Santana at up in her chair. Was Sam smiling at the troll? The troll...of all people, and there was shoulder touching. "What the Hell?"

Rachel's POV

why was Sam being so nice to her, Rachel didn't know why but she really didn't care, she had told him that something was wrong at home, but that...was definitely not the case. Yes her father's weren't always home, but it wasn't that. She was mad that Sam was dating such a cheater like Quinn. She really needed to get his blonde blue eyed cute surfer look out of her head. Her cell phone vibrated.  
she looked down

_Santana : you and Quinn's QB eh? Hmm qt  
_  
Rachel looked at her cell phone in dismay, _'what is she talking about'_

RBerry: What are you talking about Santana?  
Santana: I saw you too together today in Glee club  
RBerry: Santana I can assure you, that there is nothing, absolutely nothing going on between me and Samuel Evans.  
Santana: Whatev's Troll.

Rachel threw her cell phone at her bed as she read the conversation over again. _'Why would Santana even say that, we weren't even remotely close, its probably just to get under my skin to throw me off for duets' _ There was a knock on her door, Rachel almost flew down the stairs, hoping it was that pizza she ordered 20 minutes ago.

When she opened the door, Rachel was almost knocked flat on her feet.  
"Sam?"  
"Hi, it's nice to see you too Rachel"  
"Oh, Hi...um wont you come in?" she asked him, feeling slightly self conscious of what she was wearing, PJ shorts a thank top and an overly baggy sweatshirt.  
Sam stepped in and Rachel could feel his eyes assessing what was in front of him, the house and her.

Sam's POV

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, first it was Rachel and now the house, _'why can't my house look like this, gosh this makes my place look like a hut'_ he thought almost jealously.

"So you have a nice place here..." he told her.  
"Oh um, thanks" She smiled; Surprisingly Sam couldn't help but think how beautiful it was.  
"Would you like a drink?" She asked him, crossing her arms.  
Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, and fallowed her into the kitchen.  
Rachel poured to glasses of lemonade and gave one to Sam.  
He looked down at his hands which were folded on top of the counter.  
"Rachel, can I ask you a question?"  
Her head snapped up making some of her hair which was previously in a ponytail fall out. And cascade to the side of her face. "Um, sure Sam"  
"What was wrong with you in Glee today? You weren't talking like you usually do" he looked down at his fast moving fingers and then to her face, she was hiding something, and wasn't about to tell him.  
Rachel sighed, "I already told you Sam"

Rachel's POV

Why did he care if something was bothering her, it was Sam, for goodness sakes, why should he even bother with her?

"Are you sure"  
She nodded, while taking a sip of her lemonade.  
"Well if you're sure, I guess we should start picking out a song right?" he suggested taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of his stool, as he did that Rachel watched him, his muscles somewhat rippled as he turned, Finn's arms never did that, and although she thought that was hot, Sam's muscles just topped Finn's by a lot.  
"Rachel? Are you ready?"  
She looked at Sam's face, and he could feel hers redden, "Oh yes of course, the music. I had an idea of doing something from Grease..." She said leading him up the staircase.  
"Wait, Rachel where are we going, and why grease?"  
"My room, that's where my laptop ism and because it's a time old tale of high school angst and also my favourite Broadway musical" she told him going up the rest of the stairs.  
She sat down on her computer chair and watch Sam walk into her room, the look on his face was priceless, first it was "Whoa...very girly" and then "Hmm, this is almost nice"  
"So Sam, what do you think we should do for the duets?" she asked him.  
"Well..."

Sam's POV

"I was thinking something from High School Musical" he told her, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
Rachel burst out laughing, "High School Musical!, what are we, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!" By now Rachel was on the floor holding onto her stomach and she was crying.  
"Ok Rachel it's not that funny, my sister was watching It and I liked the song"  
he got no response but laughter, "Ok" he stopped to giggle, "I agree it is a little funny"  
Rachel got up and looked at Sam they were both laughing and looking at one another, and something in Rachel didn't want to look away from his wonderfully blue eyes, and all of the sudden she could see that they were getting closer to one another.

"Ok so, no high school musical" he said breaking the awkward moment, "What son exactly were you thinking of?"  
Rachel sat in her chair and pulled up her iTunes and pressed play. The tune of Summer nights by Grease came on, and Sam sat and analysed it, '_it's not bad'_ he thought, but he wasn't quite alright with singing that.  
"What about you're the one that I want?"  
Rachel sat and pondered that idea, 'Ok that could work" she said, "Wanna try it?"

Sam nodded and Rachel got the karaoke version

(Rachel bold writing, Sam Italic Both, normal)

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

Sam crouched down and held his hands up to Rachel, and moved after her on his knees.

**You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.**

Rachel was "lifting" him up by his chin and playing coy, oddly enough Sam liked it. Quinn had never looked at him that way when they were singing together, even if they were dating.

_ Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Both: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

**If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.**

Sam was shocked when he looked at Rachel while she was singing her line, she literally had taken his hand and slid it up down her thigh, as if she was sandy. Sam thought to himself. '_Ok so I got this far with Rachel in 20 minutes and I haven't even gotten this far with Quinn and we've been dating for 3 weeks'_

_ I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man_  
**i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.**  
_I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove_  
**you better prove  
that my faith is justified.**

By this point Sam had spun Rachel around so that he was holding her to his body and they were swaying.

_Are you sure?_

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

He un - spun her and were almost doing a jive type dance.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

They finished with Sam's and Rachel being chest to chest and face to face, He looked at her eyes, there was a sparkle in them that he had never seen in Quinn's eyes, just then his phone rang.

_Quinn: hey um, we need to talk, meet me at bredsticks in twenty? X_

"Oh I gotta go" he said, smiling and running to the door, before he could hear Rachel ask him where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

If you're following, it's still Sam's POV.

"Quinn what...what are you thinking about?" he asked, what was she thinking breaking up... at breadsticks, everything was so good!  
Quinn sighed and patted his hand. "Look Sam its not me – "  
Sam squinted his eyes, "Don't give me the 'it's not you it's me' thing, tell me what happened, we were so good together!"  
Quinn shook her head, "Sam I can't do this anymore, I don't love you. I love someone else" she said, her blonde curls bouncing.  
Sam looked at her confused, until he finally realized who she was talking about, "Its Finn isn't it?"  
Quinn just looked down, Sam put twenty dollars on the table, got up and said "You weren't such a good kisser any way's"

Sam walked out of breadsticks with a fogged mind and a need to see Rachel, sadly he knew that if he were to go there tonight and show up at school tomorrow with her on his arm, it would look like they were either fooling around while he was dating Quinn, or it would look like Sam was going for a rebound, and as much as he wanted to get over Quinn, he didn't want to hurt Rachel, by being forced to go through those allegations.

Rachel's POV

Wha...What had just happened, she was standing there awestruck when she had been just left there when Sam literally ran out of her house, there was a part of her that was relieved, but another where she was offended that he didn't stick around to at least tell her why he was leaving so abruptly. As she sat cross-legged on the ground she wondered what had happened, _'maybe it was an emergency, or maybe it was Quinn or...maybe he just planned this with his group of idiot jocks to hurt her'_ Rachel shook her head, _this is ridicules. _  
"Thats it, tomorrow im going up to sam and telling him what I saw", she said no knowing that Quinn and already broken his heart.

*The next Day*

(still Rachel's POV)

Rachel was sitting in a chair on the far end of class, arms crossed looking at the floor, most of the other glee clubbers were on the opposite side of the room and talking about Sam and Quinn's break up. Quinn on the other hand walked in wearing a proud smile and looking directly at Finn, who was smiling just as brightly back. Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust; it wouldn't be long until those two cheaters would be dating AGAIN. Just then Sam walked in, and as much as he hid it from the others Rachel could tell how much he was hurting.  
"Sam!" she called,  
His head snapped to where she was sitting, Rachel patted the seat beside her and Sam ran and sat down, of course the rest of the Glee clubbers were a little shocked, but she ignored it, none of them except for the people who had hurt her and Sam knew how rough it was to get over a break up, under these circumstances.

Rachel sat there watching her friends talk to one another, She decided to not tell Sam, since there was no point in it anymore since Quinn and broken up with him last night.

Sam's POV

Know matter how annoying Rachel could be sometimes she was actually really nice, and he was somewhat grateful to her, for being so nice since the rest of the class was just pretty much ignoring him.  
"Rachel?"  
She turned to him and Sam was shocked at how beautiful her eyes were when she looked at him, "Oh um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" he asked her.  
He could tell right away that Rachel was shocked, "Oh um, sure Sam!" A smile appeared on her face, he didn't know why, but Sam loved it when he saw Rachel smile, there was just something about her that he liked when she showed her pearly whites. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

Why is he staring at me like that...she thought, although Rachel didn't mind him looking at her like he was totally consumed/happy/in love with her. It felt weird to be stared at for that long, since Finn had never really done it.

"So I'll drop by at eight?" Sam said, Rachel nodded and patted his knee.  
_'What did I just do!'_ she thought while turning her attention back to , _'Come on Rachel, get a grip for yourself, Sam and Quinn just-' _she turned and looked at Sam, admiring his profile, _'...but he's just so good looking'_

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Rachel sat on the couch in the foyer staring off into space thinking of her grease performance that was happening in just two days, and from what she remembered her and Sam didn't really need any more practicing, since they already worked tremendously well together. And although she would deny it if anyone asked her, she felt that she was starting to develop feelings for that tall muscular, overly sensitive about his body, jock. Suddenly the door bell rang and Rachel jumped up with a start, when she opened the door she just stood there and smiled, Sam was standing on her porch with a playbill in his hands.  
"Where did you-"  
"My sister works at a theatre and gave me this, and since I didn't really have any need for it I thought giving it to you would give it more justice" she said rubbing his bicep.  
Rachel smiled and hugged him tightly, '_Finn would have never done this for me'  
_"Thank you so much Sam" she smiled at him again and invited him inside.

The sat in her room cross-legged on the floor talking and looking at baby books, Rachel liked how Sam actually cared about getting to know her, and how he actually listened when she talked unlike when other people sit there and phase out. She also liked how he looked while he was listening to her, his eyes so captivating, and his face so cute looking while looking at her. Rachel smiled to herself loving how she felt in that moment.

Sam's POV

_'She's so beautiful'_ he thought to himself, while watching her explain another picture of her in a pageant looking dress with a trophy that towered over her, he almost didn't care what she was talking about and just enjoyed looking at her while she talked.  
"Rachel, can I tell you something?" he asked, interrupting her.  
She looked at him puzzled but eager. "Yes of course Sam"  
"Would you, maybe like to...i don't know how to say it-"

Rachel's POV

He was trying to explain something to her, she thought but ignored it and watched his mouth try to find the words, something in her snapped and she grabbed his face and kissed him, Rachel didn't understand what had made her do it, but she did. And she didn't regret it. At first Sam seemed hesitant but as the kiss grew longer he relaxed and accepted her lips.  
"Rachel" he said pulling away, "Its eleven thirty I have to go" he said his voice quiet.  
He watched her nod and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll show myself out, but I had an amazing time, and I really like you" he told her all too quickly.  
Rachel grinned at him, "I like you a lot too Sam"


End file.
